


natural

by demonbunny



Series: Femslash February [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Slice of Life, The sky pirates - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: Usually it would be normal to question things and wonder: but with the two of them it felt natural that they came to this.





	natural

**Author's Note:**

> Late Valentine's day story that I didn't start writing until Thursday night haha. But better late than never, right? It's short and sweet. But I love these two girls and definitely plan to write more.

Io was still adjusting to America. She had only been living here for a few months or so and Kairi had been the one to help introduce her to everything American.

One thing Io had noticed was how everyone seemed to be excited for the holiday that was Valentine’s day. In Japan it wasn't as widely advertised. Sure she had received numerous cards throughout her time in school on the holiday but it never seemed to be special to her.

She was home on said holiday, flipping through the channels while snacking on chocolates that she had bought herself. She justified it by telling herself it was all in the name of _Valentine's day_. Kairi's dog Cheese sat in her lap while her cat Rayo sleeping on the arm of the couch.

The two had moved in with each other once Io had come to America and it was paradise, easy and natural for both of them.

An American movie played on the television and the Japanese subtitles were the only thing helping her keep interest in the movie. It was a romance movie. And frankly she wasn’t a fan of the genre, she knew Kairi would probably love the movie though.

That mere thought made her sigh and she checked her phone once again. She had debated on texting Kairi and begging her to come home but she stopped herself from doing so knowing it would seem too annoying probably.

She set her phone down next to her face down and huffed, grabbing another chocolate the heart shaped box and stuffing it in her mouth, forcing herself to focus on the movie once again.

Eventually she heard the door being opened. Her and Cheese perked up immediately at the sight of Kairi and Cheese was quick to hop down from the couch, running to greet his owner. Io sat and watched as Kairi cooed over him and almost immediately her eyes focused on the bouquet of flowers Kairi had in one arm while carrying grocery bags in the other.

“Oh, does Kairi-tan have a secret admirer?” Io asked teasingly. She felt a small twinge in her heart as she said it and she tried to swallow back the small sliver of jealousy.

Kairi laughed and she shook her head. “Oh, Io-tan, always joking,” she said as she disappeared into the kitchen to set the groceries down before coming back out into the living room. She still held the dozen of what looked like carnations and she sat down next to her, bowing her head and handing them to Io.

Io stared at her silently for a moment, frozen and in disbelief. She had only received bouquets this big at their Stardom shows. She wasn't quite sure what to make of this. Kairi just bowed her head slightly with the same smile on her face. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” she said in English.

Io was in absolute shock; her eyes darted between the flowers and Kairi in awe, slowly and carefully taking them in her hands. “Kairi-tan,” she said, voice soft. “These are- these are beautiful,” she gently caressed the petals of the flowers. “You like them?” She asked, voice hopeful and Io nodded automatically without thinking about it. “I love them,” she smiled and she moved to wrap her free arm around Kairi, hugging her tightly.

Kairi's arms wrapped around her waist and she immediately pressed her face into Io's hair.

It was nice and it felt incredibly intimate- which Io wasn’t used to. Though she didn’t mind it in the slightest when it came to Kairi.

“I’m glad you like them,” she said after a long moment of silence between them. She only pulled her head back to look at her, keeping Io in the tight embrace.

“Now- time for me to start cooking for us,” Io was even more shocked to hear that and she found herself flushing. “Kairi-tan, is this your version of a date?” She asked, trying to sound like she was joking despite internally freaking out over the idea.  
Kairi didn’t seem to fazed by the question and she still had her bright smile, simply nodding her head. “It's been a while since we had a nice Japanese meal together so I figured tonight would be a good night,” it sounded so simple coming from her. Io found it hard to argue with her.

“I can always help,” she offered.

Kairi shook her head immediately. “No, no, Io-tan, I insist on making all of it,” she assured her and she leaned in and kissed her red cheek.

“Well- Cheese and I can sit and watch at least,” Io said after a moment, clearing her throat and quickly composing herself. She knelt down and she lifted Cheese up into her arms, smiling softly when he licked at her cheek.

The three of them trailed into the kitchen and Io sat at their small dining table, watching Kairi as she started on the kushikatsu and tempura.

She felt a sense of awe, seeing Kairi working on everything with such ease and grace.

Eventually she set Cheese down and made her way up to Kairi, standing behind her and wrapping her arms around her.

She nuzzled into her neck, kissing over the soft skin gently. Kairi reached up to caress Io's arms wrapped around her. “You’re so sweet, Kairi-tan,” she cooed softly. Kairi paused for a moment and she turned around in Io's arms, wrapping her arms around her waist, leaning in to kiss her.

It wasn’t exactly the first time it had happened for them in the span of knowing each other. But it felt like it was for Io. She was still for a moment and it took her a moment to process what was happening before she slowly responded, wrapping her arms more securely around her neck to pull her close.

It was soft and sweet and a true embodiment of Kairi herself which made Io's heart flutter.

When they parted, Io couldn’t help her wide smile. “Can I do that again?” she asked. Kairi giggled softly and she nodded her head. “You can do that as often as you want,” she assured her before Io was leaning in and kissing her again, more excitement and affection going into the second kiss compared to the hesitant first one.

  
Usually it would be normal to question things and wonder: but with the two of them it felt natural that they came to this. It was something unspoken for them. Since reuniting, the two of them just _knew_ what they were. 


End file.
